Babies
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: Tino is giving birth but something else comes out while he's doing that. Mentions of past MPreg, language, Mpreg, and home birthing. Continuation of my other fics. Don't like don't read, any flames will be given to Russia to roast marshmallows.


Title: Babies.

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Giving birth, ….. language.

Author: Memento Mori Pontifex Mortis

Word Count: a lot.

Summary: Tino's giving birth but there are small secrets coming out at the same time.

Disclaimer: **-looks around dark house before looking at a bunch of papers**- **the only thing I own is the Estonian flag I'm knitting! And even that's not complete! I swear I don't own it.. if you sue me I... I'll run to Russia! **

Not for hardcore fans of anything other than: SuFin, RusAme, PruCan, FrUk, and Est?

XOXOXOXO

His 'water' broke... at 12:00am... during a winter blizzard that had trapped them with some of the other nations. Tino had insisted on having a Christmas party and since he was in his third trimester.. (and a week and few days late), everyone was to come to their house. Of course no one ( ie Finland) had the ability to guess a very bad storm was on the way. So that's why when the clock stuck midnight signaling the changing of the day, Tino had made a small gasp of pain.

"Oh... .. Berwald, I think the baby is coming."

Berwald just stared at his wife before attempting to figure out what to do, "I d'n't kn'w wh't t' d'" Berwald managed to say.

"Tino gave a small smile before it twisted in pain, Go get one of the nations who have given birth, honey."

The way it was phrased made the taller nation feel a little ignorant but he knew Tino hadn't meant to be mean, it was the pain. Nodding Berwald made sure the other was as comfortable as possible before heading to a recent 'mother', England. The other nation should still be up. Right? Wither way, Berwald had no desire _nor _ intention of helping his wife through this alone. Knocking softly he was (secretly) happy too get the door wretched open and to see a grumpy England glaring at him.

"What the bloody hell do you want at this ungodly hour?" the shorter nation hissed softly.

Berwald looked at him, trying to figure out how to word it, "T'no's g'vin' b'rth."

The Brit looked at him, "What?"

"T'no's g'vin' b'rth t' o'r -" he was cut off.

"No, I heard you the first time. Give me a second -" The both stopped talking as they heard a pained scream echo down form the living space. The British Isle rand from his spot all the way to where the smallest Nordic nation was laying.

"Berwald, get me hot water and Alfred and Matthew." he demanded taking a spot in front of Tino.

"No need to get us; Mattie was up rocking Mercy and I was takin' care of Nikolai when we heard the scream." Alfred said, twin standing behind him.

"Berwald, hot water now." England said snapping him out of his small shock. The Nordic nation nodded before rushing off.

"Don't forget towels!" America yelled after him.

He was going to be a daddy, as soon as the night was over he wasn't just going to be Sweden or Berwald Oxenstierna, he was going to be a daddy to a little baby who –

"Papa?" A questioning voice called form behind him, causing him to rethink: he was going to be a daddy _again_. Two children, a dog, him and Tino, all they needed now was a white picket fence (which if Tino asked, Berwald would build one) and they'd be the perfect family.

"Is something wrong with Mama?" Peter asked, still outta it from sleep.

"G'vin' b'rth." Berwald croaked out before handing the young (wannabe) nation a bunch of blue towels.

"Really! I'm going to be a big brother! Finally!" Peter jumped up and down. He had been waiting for this day for what felt like forever. They both made their way to the living room where the other nations had begun to crowd.

"Okay that's it! If you aren't going to be of any _major _help, wait somewhere else! All this crowding is not good for home birthing mothers." England growled before shooing any unnecessary nation (which was almost everyone) out of the room.

"How do you know so much about home birthing?" Tino asked through the breathing exercises that were not working, in his opinion.

"Both my boys wanted _natural_ births." America and Canada smiled sheepishly at Arthur's tone.

America gave a reassuring smile, "When I was giving birth to Nikky I had Ivan rubbing circles around the base of my spine." He said looking straight at Berwald, who took that as a hint.

"Ar' y'u ok'y?" he asked only to get a look, "N'v'r m'nd."

"Arthur, I hate to complain, but it really hurts." Tino said grimacing at another contraction.

The British nation fave him a sympathetic smile, "And I truly am sorry love, but unfortunately there is nothing I can do to stop the pain."

Tino huffed as another **painful **contraction racked through his body, "Ugh... not even Tylenol?" Arthur gave him a look that read, 'besides knocking you out there is nothing to stop the pain.'

"No Finland, Tylenol is not going to help, sorry." Arthur answered, "So don't ask again."

Berwald scowled at England's tone, "Anyth'ng I c'n d' t' h'lp w'th th' p'in?"

Canada placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Keep him calm, keep rubbing his back, remind him to breathe properly, and that you're here with him."

Berwald nodded in understandment before doing as he was told. For what felt like days, Berwald kept calming his wife down, whispering soft encouragements in his ear. After time had passed, Arthur explained that the baby's head was crowning, which ultimately meant that the child was to coming soon. Tino had, after threatening castration and/or certain death, been _more_ than relieved at that fact. The door opened not long after his wife's death threat and in walked his wife's best friend. The middle Baltic said down next to Tino.

"How are you feeling?" Eduard asked softly.

"It.. hurts but the... baby's head is crowning.. so ugh...it's almost over." Tino let out a breath, "How are you feeling... I 'm pretty sure I heard you arguing. I couldn't hear what about.. though."

Tino watched as Eduard's eyes flit around the room, "Yes, I was arguing and I need to talk to you."

"It's going... to... ah! **Goddammit I HATE you Berwald!**" Tino squeezed Eduard's hand all while glaring at Sweden, "**I am **_**NEVER **_**letting you touch me again!**"

"Uh... yes, let's discuss it later." Eduard fixed his glasses while giving the _traitor_ a sympathetic glance. Berwald winced as Tino let out an ear piercing scream before the child came out. A boy, the child let out his first cry as Arthur cut the cord and handed him off to one of the twins to get clean.

"It's a boy." Arthur said before frowning, "Were you two expecting twins?" he asked.

"NO!" Tino all but yelled.

"Well don't go yelling at me but it seems as if there is another one on the way." Arthur said as Tino felt another contraction, telling him to push.

"Tino, you have to push.." Eduard said and Berwald was quite happy that someone else was in the line of Tino's anger, as the nation was giving off an aura worse than Russia's. (Granted Russia _had _mellowed out after getting together with America but still...)

"I KNOW THAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST HOURS!" Tino yelled and glared.

"T-Tino.. calm down.." The middle Baltic tried with a small frown.

"**I SWEAR to you Sweden, you are NEVER touching me again – hell you're staying on the COUCH for the REST OF YOUR EXSISTANCE!**" the mother nations gave small laughs at Tino's word.

"Yeah.. that's just the anger and pain talking." Alfred said as his twin nodded.

"I remember telling Gil that he was to move to a whole new continent."

"I told Ivan that if he ever attempted to touch me again, I'd kick his a – butt to a whole new _universe_" Alfred laughed reassuringly as Arthur instructed Tino to push again. After a few minutes of silence besides Tino's labored breathing, a sharp wailing could be heard.

"It's a girl." Arthur said as once again he handed the child of to get cleaned.

"A... a girl?" Tino looked up, "Su-san, it's a girl.."

"I he'rd, 'nd sh's be'tiful." Berwald said relishing in the fact that Tino went back to using his nickname.

"Do you two have names?" Matthew asked handing a child to Berwald while Alfred handed the other one to a (now) happy Tino.

"Annika Catrine and Eljas Pyry." Tino said looking at Berwald, "Those are the names we chose."

"Be'tif'l." Berwald kissed the baby girl in his arms on the head.

"Mama?" Peter asked coming up from his spot on the couch.

"Come here and meet your siblings." Tino beckoned him over and Peter smiled at the two newborns.

"Aww.. they're kinda cute." he said.

Tino looked towards Eduard, :By the way Eduard, what is it?"

"uh... right now?" Tino nodded so he went on, "Uh... ma.. olen... rase." Eduard said and Tino's eyes widened and Berwald glared slightly.

"Yo- you're... what?"

"Uh.. rase..." Estonia took a deep breathe, Tino noted to calm himself.

"Pregnant.. oh my.." Tino let out a light laugh. How wonderful another child to be born.

XOXO

Stay tuned if you wanna know who knocked little Estonia up. :) Translations from google translator, so not so sure if they are 100% correct.

Translations: I'm pregnant (estonian)- Ma olen rase.

pregnant(estonian)- Rase.

**A/N: I'm... sorry if anyone was actually waiting for Tino to give birth. :) Personally the idea that someone was waiting on my story makes me laugh but... :) hmm, could happen. See I had no internet and this was written on my cellphone notepad but I... kinda forgot about it. I'm not typing what Berwald said because I made sure ( ie my inner grammer Nazi wouldn't allow me ) to write it like I did before. **

…**.. I have no idea if this is how people give birth but since guys aren't supposed to give birth lets say it is. (too squeamish to look up home birthing.)**

**By the way I've been looking at which countries visit my stories and might I say I'm proud to have people from Russia reading them! And From Sweden and Finland and others! That makes me so happy. If you are my normal Foreign reader and you can understand English, would you review.. or PM me because I like would love to learn other languages from people who speak it. Though you would have to not mind swearwords cause I have a mouth worse then a sailor...**

**Any way review for the crazy lady asks random people in foreign countries to review because she is secretly writing a long multichappie fic and is in need of a foreign language speaker.**

**Oh if you wanna be my beta, I'd love that because my little inner grammer Nazi is just sooo (not) easy to tune out. **

**XD**


End file.
